


A Beautiful Life

by aspillofstars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elriel, azriel doting, elriel fluff, elriel pregnancy, feyre third-wheeling, pure fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspillofstars/pseuds/aspillofstars
Summary: Elain has a seer vision that shows her something beautiful.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, elriel - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: A Court of Thorns and Roses





	A Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Find my Tumblr masterlist here: https://aspillofstars.tumblr.com/post/620491097328746496/last-update-060920-general-requests-are-open

_A small wailing of a new life sounded from her arms. She hushed it gently, running a soft hand across the cornflower blue blankets that wrapped the beautiful, hazel-eyed baby. With careful fingers, she tucked a single, white calla lily behind the baby’s ears, rocking it back and forth with swaying arms. My little lily, she whispered. Her love for this child brimmed within her, light and beautiful. She smiled. And then—_

“Elain. _El_!” a familiar, deep voice urged from somewhere around her. Elain’s eyes cleared from the misty hue it had taken on. The world came back into view: the kitchen, then window peering out to the garden, the wooden table that Feyre was leaning against, and the splatter of cookies at her feet. And Azriel, his calloused hands holding her up, stroking her back in calming ministrations. She swayed on her feet again. Az held her tight to his chest. “Are you all right?”

Elain shook her head. Her emotions were still swirling and overflowing from what she had just seen–a life in the bright future. It was possible.

Feyre’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Elain?”

Elain started, taking in the ruined cookies she’d just baked for Feyre. “I’m sorry, so so sorry, I didn’t mean–I didn’t even feel like I was–”

Azriel hugged her tighter, stroking her hair. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“But the cookies-”

“We can make more cookies, if you want.”

Feyre observed the scene from the table with concern. “Elain, what did you see?”

Elain smiled to herself despite the worry in Az’s eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes starting to tear up. “I saw a life.”

Azriel stilled. He pulled away from her to search her gaze. “A…life?”

“A child,” she breathed in wonder. Az looked at her, awe and surprise etched across his face, his shadows wrapping around her like a soft cloak. He shook his head in amazement.

Feyre’s mouth dropped open, cookies on the floor forgotten. Elain replayed the scene over and over in her mind, not quite believing what she’d seen. She had been the mother. She was going to be a mother, one day. Elain had thought about this matter often in the past, even talking to Az about it once or twice. But never had it seemed this close. This _real_.

Az gripped the kitchen counter near the doorway, eyes bright. “Our child?”

Elain tried to hide a radiant grin and failed.

Feyre pursed her lips, as if debating whether or not to speak. And then, a moment later: “Can’t you just tell me if he’s the father?” she blurted, gesturing to Azriel.

“Who else would be the father?” Azriel growled.

Feyre gaped at him and snapped, “Don’t get upset with me! You asked the question first.”

Azriel’s hazel eyes flashed, and then he was suddenly in front of Elain again. He peered down at her with that dark, handsome face, still full of hope. “Beautiful,” he breathed, a hopeful echo of the first time Elain had seen his sapphire-blue siphons. His warm and calloused hand wrapping around her waist. The other tipped her face towards him gently, even as his smile turned into a knowing smirk.

Elain’s breath caught in her chest. “Az? What are you doing?”

“Making sure you know you’re beautiful.” Az kissed her, quick and a little frenzied. Elain’s lips parted, fisting her hair. The arm wrapped around Elain drew her closer, shadow swirling. Az deepened the kiss, his wings flaring, telling her without words that she was beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, and that he couldn’t believe she was hers. He kissed her with the newfound hope of a bright future, where a hazel-eyed little girl ran in the hallways and nibbled on Elain’s strawberry cookies with cheerful giggles.

Elain was sure she could get lost in that loving, caring gaze. She had never felt more needy of her Shadowsinger.

“Ahem.” Feyre cleared her throat pointedly from the table. “If you wish to start making that child now, I’m afraid this isn’t the time.”

Elain leaped back from Azriel, a deep pink coloring her cheeks. Az simply smirked innocently at his High Lady, eyes never leaving Elain.

“I suggest that we clean up the floor before you two make love on a pile of cookie crumbs,” Feyre continued, “insufferable lovebirds.”

“That’s more like you and Rhys,” Elain shot back, still blushing.

Feyre snorted. “Rhys and I already have a kid. You two, on the other hand, are still drunk on some post-marriage potion. Now, cookies.” Feyre hustled out of the room to grab a wet towel.

“Right,” Elain muttered, taking the broom from Azriel’s grasp. Despite that, she smiled at Az from behind her lashes. Together, they cleaned the mess of cookies on the floor, but their thoughts were intertwined in the scene of them, side by side, holding a new life they brought into the world together, with love and wonder and newfound purpose—a brilliant future.


End file.
